The Tragedy of William and Rowan
by singintoyourself
Summary: [PERMANTENT HIATUS] A marching band version of Romeo and Juliet!  One band is torn apart by the hatred between the brass and woodwinds. What happens when a brass and a woodwind fall in love?
1. Act One, Scene One

The Tragedy of William and Rowan

A modern day, marching band version of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet! One band is torn apart by the hatred between the brass and woodwinds. Follow heroes William and Rowan as they encounter love, hate, and music.

Disclaimer- I don't own Shakespeare.

For this act, I have switched up the biting the thumb/reed to be directed at the Capulets. Sorry if this annoys anyone, but I'm taking some creative license here.

* * *

Cast of Characters 

William-playing the part of Romeo Montague. Sophomore. Plays the alto sax.

Colin-playing the part of Lord Montague. Senior. Plays alto sax. Sax Captain.

Sophie-playing the part of Lady Montague. Senior. Plays flute. Flute Captain.

Ron-playing the part of Mercutio. Sophomore. Friend of William. Plays tenor sax.

Benji-playing the part of Benvolio. Freshman. Friend and cousin of William. Plays clarinet.

Grace-playing the part of Rosaline. Sophomore. William's ex. Guardie.

Lantz- playing the part of Friar Laurence. Senior. Plays quads.

Matthew-playing the part of the prince. Senior. Drum Major.

Rowan-playing the part of Juliet Capulet. Sophomore. Plays trumpet.

Hannah-playing the part of the Nurse. Senior, has been Rowan's trusted advisor since her freshman year. Plays mellophone.

Ellie-playing the part of Lady Capulet. Senior. Plays mellophone. High Brass Co-Captain.

Jack-playing the part of Lord Capulet. Senior. Plays trumpet. High Brass Co-Captain.

Toby-playing the part of Tybalt. Junior. Plays trombone.

Adrian-playing the part of Paris. Junior. Plays baritone.

* * *

**Act One, Scene One**

We lay our scene in the peaceful Arcadia Valley. Poor William, lost after his guard girlfriend breaks up with him, remains out in the woods thinking. Meanwhile, a group of rowdy woodwinds and brass begin a scuffle.

In the town square, a group of woodwind underclassmen spend the day annoying people and wandering the shops.

"Look over there!" Whispered Ryan, a sophomore clarinet player. He was the ringleader of the little group, though he had no power when compared to Lord Colin. The small following looks over to where Ryan is pointing.

"Brass." Young Lena, a flute player hissed.

The offending brass players were headed their way. They seemed to be peaceful, but with brass, you were never sure. Ryan bit his reed as the brass players got closer.

"Excuse me sir, do you bit your reed at us?" A baritone player asked, eyeing the reed with disgust.

"No sir, I do not bite my reed at you. I simply bite my reed at anyone." Ryan replied, noticing the brass tensing up. The baritone glared, and turned on his heel to walk away.

"Aw, little brassy afraid of a woodwind?" An alto jeered. The baritone whipped around, drawing his instrument as he did so.

"If you know what's best for you, then I'd shut your reed sucking mouth." The baritone said angrily.

Benji hated conflict. He drew his clarinet and stepped forward, "Now look here!" He cried. Toby saw his raised clarinet and drew his trombone. He rushed forward and knocked the instrument out of the woodwind's hand. Soon, a full blown fight was going strong. Civilians and shopkeepers hurried away from the fighting band members.

"Stop, stop, STOP!" Screamed a voice. Everyone knew that voice. It was the Drum Major. And boy, was he mad. Drum Major Matthew was impartial to the woodwinds and brass fights, for he was on the drumline the years before his acceptance of the Drum Major position. He had sworn to end the fighting at all costs.

"I go into town for _one day, _and I leave the lot of you alone for _one day,_ and this is how you repay me?! I, for one, am sick of your fighting. If I ever catch your sections fighting again, those in the fight shall be BANISHED! Do I make myself clear?!" The Drum Major looked around. He didn't see anyone disagree. "Good." He turned and roll stepped away.

As the two groups headed home, Lady Sophie hurried through the crowd. "Where is he? Where is William?" Lord Colin soon caught up to her.

"I'm sure he's fine, Soph. Don't worry. He will come back to us soon enough." At hearing William's name, Benji approached the Sax Captain.

"My Lord, I know where William is. He is in the woods, doing Lord knows what. But I know for certain he was not in the fight."

"Thank you, Benji," Lord Colin said. He turned to Lady Sophie, who looked visibly relaxed.

"See my dear? William is fine. In fact, I see him now. Let's give him some space. He has not been looking well lately." The Lord said, putting his arm around Sophie and walked back into the town with her.

Benji watched as his friend and cousin headed slowly back towards Arcadia Valley. His eyes were downcast, and he looked as though he had been crying.

"What is wrong, William? You missed a fight, although there is not much to be missed about them," Benji said, in an effort to cheer up his friend. William looked up at Benji and tried to smile.

"It is Grace. My love no longer feels what I feel for her. She left me in order to spend more time with her corps, and her flag and weapons."

Benji clapped William on the shoulder. "Perhaps this is not the worst thing in the world. There are many other girls out there. And you can spend more time with your sax."

William looked out over the setting sun.

"Perhaps."

* * *

Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated! 


	2. Act One, Scene Two

Disclaimer- I am not William Shakespeare. If I was I would be a dead British man. And I'm pretty sure I'm not.

I don't own Marching Band, it owns me

* * *

**Act One, Scene Two**

The day after the fight, Adrian seeks out Lord Jack. He finds the senior outside practicing his trumpet. It is a beautiful instrument, old but still shinning. Jack notices Adrian's stares and turns to him.

"Yes, it is a lovely horn, isn't it?"

"Yes, my Lord," Adrian replies.

"It was my grandfather's horn, and his grandfather's before him. I only wish that Rowan will have a son so that this trumpet can continue its life journey."

"My Lord…I think I may be able to help you." Adrian started.

"How so, my son?" Lord Jack asked. He was interested now.

"Will you walk with me?" Adrian asked. "I don't know about you, but I always think and speak better when I'm moving at the same time."

"Ah yes. I have found that true as well." The senior stood. "Well let's get going."

The pair made their way into the town, walking past stores selling sheet music, instruments, and other assorted things. Lord Jack stopped at a stall to look at some valve oil.

"Sir…I have seen that your daughter is growing up fast…" Adrian said.

"Yes, that she has. Her mother and I have spoken about finding her a husband." Jack muttered, involved in the valve oil.

"Sir, with your permission of course, I would like to marry her. She is a beautiful young woman, and it would be such a same to see her become an old maid." Adrian said in a rush. He was quite nervous. He had become smitten with the talented trumpet player within a matter of weeks. Her father looked away from the oil and looked at the young man standing before her.

"While I think she is too young to get married yet, if she was ready, I would want you as her husband. You are a good man, Adrian, of good blood, and taste. I will tell you this, son." He added, as he saw the young man's face fall. "We are having a masquerade tonight. Be there. You will have a chance to win Rowan's heart there. Although I feel she will not need much persuasion." At this, Adrian smiled at the Lord. Jack clapped Adrian on the shoulder and after paying for his valve oil, walked around town with the junior, discussing the party and Rowan.

* * *

William sat on the floor of the band room and sulked. He had been in a terrible mood ever since Grace dumped him.

_All because she didn't want a distraction! How could I be considered a distraction?! I thought she loved me, I loved her! Oh unrequited love…_William's thoughts alone kept him company. _And it will stay that way forever. I will never love again. It shall be my thoughts and I alone for the rest of my life. _

"Hey William!" Benji cried, spotting his friend.

…_My thoughts, myself, and Benji…_

"Hey Ben," William sighed.

"Oh come on are you still hung up on Grace?"

"You have never experienced her, Ben! She has more beauty then all the guard girls combined, it's more powerful then the sun during band camp. I love her more then my sax, she's like a new reed to me; refreshing and-"

"Cut the lovey-dovey crap Will, you're makin' me sick."

"Glad to know you care Benji. My heart's been broken! I'll never love again!"

With this proclamation, William buried his head into his hands. Just then, a young brass servant entered the band room, looking lost and confused. Benji, being the kind soul he was, beckoned the freshman over to him. He knew the boy, whose name was Fred. Fred was a confused boy, who could never remember a thing. He could not read music, so they stuck him in the pit (a/n no offence to any one who plays pit; p). He had been serving the brass ever since he accidentally stepped on a trombone, and destroyed the poor thing.

"What is it? You look completely lost." Benji asked Fred.

"I'm supposed to deliver these invitations to the Brass Mask Party. Except I can't remember anyone I'm supposed to give them to!" Fred cried. He would be in so much trouble if he didn't deliver the invites right. He shuddered at the amount of laps he would be forced to run.

Benji looked from the servant to his friend, who still has his head in his hands. It was then he had an idea.

"Oh Fred…I know for a fact that the brass wanted us to come to that party! William and I were both invited." In Benji's mind, a party with many pretty girls would get his friend out of the dumps.

"But aren't you woodwinds?" Fred asked, worried.

"Oh we were…but…uh…we also know how to play brass." It was a far fetched lie, but Fred didn't notice.

"Oh okay! See you at the party, Masters Benji and William!" Fred bowed and skipped out of the band room. When he left, Benji nudged William.

"Have you been listening Will? We're going to a party tonight! You can let loose and have some fun! What do you say?" Benji asked his friend excitedly. There was no way he could say no to this!

"Sure whatever. As of now, I don't care who sees me. I just want to die."

"I bet Grace will be there." Benji whispered tauntingly. William's head shot up.

"Do you think she'll take me back??" William asked excitedly. He would do _anything _to get his Grace back.

"Maybe. But maybe you'll find someone even more beautiful! Someone you'll end up marrying!" But William wasn't listening. He was plotting all the ways he could win back Grace.

* * *

_And it continues…reviews please!_


	3. Act One, Scene Three

_

* * *

_

_Again, I'm not Shakespeare and the band owns me. _

_Getting ready for the party, and announcing possible engagements ahead…this is a short chapter but reviews make me post faster! The next chappie is quite long..._

* * *

**Act One, Scene Three**

Lady Ellie walked down the corridor to where Rowan's room was. She opened the door and found her daughter speaking to Hannah, the nurse. She stood in the doorway a moment to survey her daughter. Her thick red hair fell straight to her shoulders. She was growing up nicely. If everything went according to plan, she would make Adrian a happy man.

"Nurse, a moment alone with Rowan please?" Lady Ellie asked her section mate and friend.

"Of course, I shall be outside in the hall if you need me." Hannah bowed to her section leader and hurried out of the room.

Lady Ellie looked at the sophomore sitting in front of her and immediately lost her nerve. She didn't like speaking to the younger members and wouldn't if she could help it.

"Hannah!" She yelled. The nurse reentered the room within seconds.

"Yes, my lady?"

"Stay here. I will need your help." Rowan watched as the two upperclasswomen talked. Why did this always have to happen in her room, when she wanted to be alone and practice? Finally, Ellie took notice of the young trumpet player in front of her.

"Rowan, it has been decided by Lord Jack and myself that it's time we find you a husband. Now, before you protest, you will not marry a woodwind. Doesn't that take a lot of anxiety off you? Your husband will be a brass player, and a good one. We are not going to marry you off to some silly boy who doesn't know D# from Eb!" Lady Ellie looked at the girl. "Well?"

Rowan was a little surprised by all the sudden attention. She thought that marriages were arranged when members were seniors, not when they were as young as she!

"Well of course you're so young, but that's why he likes you. You're fresh meat to him." Hannah stated. She didn't like Adrian. She always thought that he was annoying little boy who didn't know which way was the front of his baritone. Needless to say, she didn't approve of the match.

"Hannah!" The Lady admonished.

"Well it's true! He only wants her because she's young and pretty, not for love! But what is love but a physical attraction? But if she doesn't feel the same, it's not worth it. She's never seen him before."

"Nurse, it's alright. If I see him, and I am supposed to like him, I will. I can't promise love. But I will try."

Hannah and Ellie seemed happy at this response.

"Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get some practice in before the party." Rowan said. She really wanted to be alone and think right now. The senior pair smiled at her and left.

_How am I supposed to be a wife to a husband I don't even know? How am I going to love someone I've never met? _She picked up her trumpet. Music helped her relax. She lifted the horn to her lips and buzzed. Rowan's troubles seem to flow away from her like the music from her trumpet.

* * *

Rowan was in the middle of a difficult jazz piece some time later when she was interrupted by a knock on her door. 

"What?!" She yelled irritably. She hated being disrupted when she was practicing.

"Sorry dear!" Came Hannah's voice from the other side of the door. "But Lady Ellie says you should start getting ready for the party!" _Oh yeah…that's tonight…_

"Alright, tell her I'll be down in an hour!" Rowan shouted. She put her Bach back onto its stand and headed over to her closet. She rummaged around in it until she found what she was looking for. It was a frosty blue-white strapless dress that fell to her knees. The dress made her feel like an angel. She carefully put the dress on her bed and dug in her closet for the small silver heels that go with it.

After two mini avalanches and several profanities when being buried by things and getting frustrated, Rowan finally came up with the shoes. She got dressed and looked in the mirror. As a typical 15 year old girl, she hated the way she looked. She was short, her hair was bright, and her eyes were green and unusual._ No wonder I don't have many friends_. She thought glumly, picking up her mask, which matched the dress perfectly and was sequined. Rowan took a last quick glance at herself and hurried out the door. She couldn't wait to get this party started, so it would be over sooner.

* * *


	4. Act One, Scene Four

_A/N…I know you're out there…how bout droppin' a review? I want to know if you like it or not…I'm a tough girl I can take your criticisms. :-)_

_Disclaimer-you know the drill by know…_

_We're gonna party hearty in this act…_

_This is a combination of Scene Four and part of Scene Five, because this would be really short and boring without it. _

* * *

**Act One, Scene Four**

"Come on!"

"Hurry up!"

"Shut it, you're gonna get us caught!"

"I don't know if this is a good idea…"

"What are you talking about this was _your _idea!?!"

William, Ron, and Benji sat hidden in a bush outside the brass mansion. The boys were decked out in costumes complete with masks in order to hide their identities. If they were found, not only would they be beaten by brass, they'd be shunned by other woodwinds for being in the company of brass.

"Alright, alright, we're going to this party. We are not going to get caught. We are going to meet pretty guard girls!" Ron whispered. He had been very excited about the party. Ron wanted his friend to be happy, but he wanted Ron happy too. And pretty guard girls defiantly made Ron happy.

He poked his head out of the bush to make sure the coast was clear.

"Go, go, go!" Ron hissed. The boys scrambled out of the bush, dusting off the leaves that had gotten stuck to their costumes. The trio ran quickly inside when the security tubas turned their backs.

* * *

Inside, the party was in full swing. Literally. There was a brass jazz ensemble playing fast music, and there were people all over the floor. Rowan was having a better time then she expected. She was asked to play with the band, and ran up three flights of stairs (in heels, no less) to get her trumpet. After a few songs and lots of applause, Rowan took to the floor to mingle with the guests. There were some people that she knew because of her connections with the brass, but many other people were strangers to her. 

"Miss Rowan?" She whipped around when she heard a male voice say her name.

"Yes, that is me." Rowan said, surveying the teen. He had thick shinning brown hair, which looked as if he had spent all day on it. His eyes were a hazel color, and he was more than a head taller then her. She found herself looking up at him.

"May I have this dance?" _Well he seems nice enough…and he looks alright…_

"Uhh, sure." He beamed. _Perfect teeth too. Is there anything wrong with him? _

Rowan was only slightly aware of the boy putting his hands on her waist. She was barely noticed the fact that the song had changed from a fast Latin tune, to a ballad. All she could see was the boy who just entered the room. He looked as though he didn't belong there, but she didn't care. She needed to meet him.

* * *

William entered the grand ballroom where the party was taking place. The music was changing as he walked in; from a fast one to a slow one. _Great timing…a couples dance and you don't have anyone. _He thought bitterly. He looked around the room until his eyes landed on a girl. 

She was no ordinary girl. Her hair seemed to shin like a star and her skin glowed in the dimmed lighting. She was small, but the perfect size. And she was dancing with another boy.

He stared at the girl until the song ended. He noticed that whenever the boy turned her, she would look right at him.

_Yeah, going senile maybe? She's not looking at you…she's probably just planning her escape from Monkey-Boy over there._

'Maybe that's her boyfriend?'

_She's too good for him._

'You don't know her! Or him…'

_But I do know her…we were meant to be…she's beautiful. _

'Yeah, she's beautiful…that automatically means you two were meant to be…'

* * *

The song ended and Adrian bowed to Rowan. She quickly turned away from him and made her way over to the door, where the boy was. He noticed her coming, and his eyes seemed to widen. 

"Hey," William said. He was transfixed by her beauty. _THINK MAN THINK! _His brain screamed at him.

"Hello," Rowan said, looking closely at William. He was taller then her, but nearly everyone was. His hair was light, and fell into his face and eyes. And his eyes…they were a bright blue-she could she that much past the mask he wore.

"Enjoying yourself?" William asked. She smiled. _God, she has a pretty smile…_

"This is the best time I've had all night," She said, truthfully. _Did I really just say that out loud?? Oh no, he'll hate me! _

"Same here," He said.

* * *

From across the room, Toby watched as his "little sister" was talking to a boy…his eyes narrowed when he recognized who it was. 

"Woodwind!" He hissed angrily. Toby started to make his way over to the little party crashing punk, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Lord Jack, laughing merrily and having a good time.

"What happens to be the matter, Toby?" Jack asked his young trombone player.

"Rowan-is-talking-to-William." He growled through gritted teeth.

"William? The woodwind? Oh, I have heard he is a decent boy. He is highly regarded around town. Come, Toby. Let him enjoy the party. He will not harm anyone in a room filled with brass." And with that, he led a fuming Toby away to the buffet table.

* * *

Meanwhile, William and Rowan were really hitting it off. 

"You're truly an angel…you can help me!" William cried. He felt different around her; she made his stomach flip around as it never had around Grace, and he felt a true connection. She giggled. _Oh, my lady, if only I could hear you laugh every second of every day…_

"And what might that be?" She asked flirtatiously.

"I have sinned, and you, as an angel, can help me be rid of that sin." He had no idea where he was coming up with this stuff. He never said things like this to Grace. And she had never reacted to him like this before.

"And how can I do that?" She asked, her stunning green eyes large.

"By this," William whispered, lowering his face down to hers and kissing her. Rowan stood stunned for a moment, before giving into the kiss. She put her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her.

Neither were sure when they broke apart, but both were grinning madly.

"But sir, now you have given me your sin, and now I am sinned. So in order to balance it…" She trailed off, looking mischievously up at William. He smiled, and leant his head back towards hers.

"Rowan! Rowan!" Hannah was yelling somewhere in the background. The pair jumped apart quickly as Hannah rounded the corner where they were. "There you are, miss!" She looked at William, and back at Rowan, and at the blush on both their faces. "The Lady would like a word with you." She said, a hint of suspicion in her voice. Rowan looked at Hannah and with a last glance at William she walked away down the hall to find her mother. Hannah turned to follow her.

"Wait Nurse!" William called. Hannah turned back around. "Who her Lady?" He asked, hoping it wasn't…

"Lady Ellie." _Oh crap..._

* * *

Rowan half-heartedly walked away from William, her mind going over what had happened between the the boy and herself. His name, she found out, was William. _William..._she thought dreamily, _How much I cannot wait until we meet again. _In a daze, Rowen stopped and leaned against the wall, sighing happily.

"Miss! Rowan!" She heard someone calling her name, but her mind was too full of William that she couldn't comprehend who was crying out for her. Hannah rounded the corner and saw Rowan sitting on the floor with a loopy grin on her face. "Rowan!" She yelled, and ran over to the girl. Rowan finally looked up, a look of surprise on her face. "Yes?" The girl asked in a faraway voice.

"What is wrong with you child?!" Hannah asked, shocked at Rowan's lack of attention.

"Oh Hannah, I've just met a wonderful boy...he is kind and sweet and caring." Rowan's thoughts drifted back to William. Hannah looked alarmed.

"Listen to me. That boy is not what you think he is! He is a woodwind!" Rowan's eyes widened in shock and horror.

_I've fallen for my sworn enemy!_

* * *

_Longest chappie to date...end of Act One!_


End file.
